


Dans l’antre du faune

by Ambrena



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pedophilia, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fluff which doesn't work well, minor Heel Face Turn, nothing actually happens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pensées de Tumnus lors de sa première rencontre avec Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans l’antre du faune

**Author's Note:**

> Appartient à C.S. Lewis – je me suis un tout petit peu lâchée sur les citations, d’ailleurs – et aux studios Disney.
> 
> Attention : ce texte décrit la projection d’une relation entre un faune et une enfant. Creepy et sale, donc.

Une Fille d’Ève ! Un Être Humain, un véritable Humain, comme dans les contes de son père ou dans la prophétie de Cair Paravel. Une créature mythique, un être fantastique. De grandes gestes épiques relatent leur règne à Narnia, leurs victoires impitoyables, les rudes chefs de guerre qu’ils peuvent devenir. Et leurs femmes font, raconte-t-on, d’impérissables et savoureuses amantes.

Seulement, l’enfant qui le suit docilement lorsqu’il l’invite n’a rien d’héroïque, de légendaire ou de mythologique : c’est une petite fille, qui ressemble beaucoup à un fauneau, avec ses yeux brillants et son air espiègle. La courbe de ses lèvres se retrousse sur des dents très blanches, peu aiguisées ; elle rit souvent, d’une voix claire et charmante. Quand sa minuscule main serre la sienne, il constate le contraste entre sa propre peau, calleuse, et celle de Lucy, si douce qu’il voudrait la porter à ses lèvres. Elle se rend à peine compte de son geste à demi esquissé, ne s’en inquiète pas une seconde. 

Aussi innocente qu’un petit faune. Aussi ignorante. 

Rongé par la culpabilité, Tumnus gagne sa confiance, bien sûr, parce que c’est ce qu’il doit faire. Il n’a pas le choix. Les faunes sont ce qu’ils sont et lui doit capturer sa proie, sinon, la Sorcière Blanche le tuera – ou pire encore. Même sans cette menace, il se sent irrémédiablement attiré par elle, par sa jeunesse et sa fraîcheur prometteuses. Il se demande quels mots de protestation elle prononcerait s’il la renversait dans la poudreuse, maintenant, en prenant son dû – tel le seigneur des bois qu’il représente. Mais la Dame Blanche en concevrait sans doute un vif ressentiment si jamais elle l’apprenait ; mieux vaut s’en tenir au plan initial. 

Alors il l’emmène jusqu’à sa grotte, _bras dessus bras dessous, exactement comme s’ils s’étaient connus depuis toujours._ Il sent distinctement la chaleur de son petit corps souple contre le sien : elle s’est pelotonnée contre son flanc, pour échapper au froid malintentionné. À nouveau, une bouffée de désir l’envahit insidieusement ; des images malvenues s’attardent dans ses pensées. Il n’y aurait que lui, elle, le sol épaissi par l’hiver. Peut-être qu’elle se débattrait, le mordrait ; bien plus fort qu’elle, il la dominerait en un clin d’œil, en dépit de ses cris juvéniles de bête traquée. Il répandrait sa semence chaude en elle et la laisserait à terre, souillée et brisée, comme une vulgaire dryade.

Une question douce et polie de la fillette rompt ses fantasmes si crus. La confiance naïve qu’elle lui porte lui fend soudain le cœur. Elle le connaît à peine, et pourtant, elle le suit ! Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire, elle ignore dans quels ennuis il va la jeter. Même s’il lui laisse son intégrité physique, il projette une indigne trahison à son égard. Une souveraine potentielle – et légitime – de Narnia disparaîtra au palais de glace. Elle y entrera, confiante et vive, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir vivante. 

C’est surtout cette pensée qui le fige et qui l’empêche de porter la main sur l’enfant, davantage que la colère d’une fausse reine à laquelle il n’obéit que par crainte. 

Une fois dans sa caverne, la petite regarde ses livres, admire le portrait de son père (comme ce dernier aurait honte, s’il savait !), se régale de sardines, de gâteaux et de tartines. Elle est adorable. Ses petits doigts parcourent les titres enluminés, chipent un biscuit, puis le portent à la charmante bouche rougie par le froid. Qu’il est difficile de ne pas penser à ces lèvres tentatrices englouties par les siennes... Ensuite, il appuierait la main contre sa nuque dénudée et la forcerait à engloutir sa virilité. Lucy plaquée de force contre le canapé, ses grands yeux écarquillés par la peur, sa bouche esquissant un gémissement indigné close par ses lèvres dévoratrices, puis par son membre vigoureux. Vraiment ; c’est ardu mais il doit s’en empêcher, et de le faire, et d’y songer.

Il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, mais il le faut. Si ce n’est pas ses gestes déplacés et abusifs, ce sera du moins parce qu’il l’oblige implicitement à rester.

Et il lui parle de Bacchus, de Silène, de vin frais, de nymphes peu farouches, de danses qu’elle est encore trop jeune pour connaître. Les corps qui s’entremêlent au son de la stringe, les feuilles de vigne qui servent de couche dans les clairières. Le fil débauché de sa vie se déroule dans ses mots tandis que Lucy, elle, n’y comprend rien, rien, rien… Lorsqu’il sort sa flûte, il sait que cela la condamne, malgré le regard impatient qu’elle darde sur lui. Ce n’est pas une simple berceuse qu’il lui joue, c’est une mélopée hypnotique et sauvage. Il lui jette de rares coups d’œil pour vérifier que le sortilège agit bel et bien, tisse ses rets envoûtants autour d’elle.

De fait, tout fonctionne bien comme prévu. Elle dodeline de la tête, bat des paupières, lâche sa tasse qui tombe et se disperse en mille morceaux sur le tapis ; elle est en son pouvoir… Non ! Aslan, le seul et unique roi de Narnia, le met en garde. Alors, il laisse échapper la flûte de ses doigts tremblants et se met à sangloter. À pleurer jusqu’à en hurler, bouleversé par ce qu’il a failli commettre. 

_« Monsieur Tumnus, qu’avez-vous ? Cher monsieur Tumnus, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas !  
\- Oh… oh… oh…, sanglote-t-il. Je pleure parce que je suis un faune tellement méchant… Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait eu un faune pire que moi depuis le commencement du monde.  
-Mais qu’avez-vous fait ?   
-Tenez, mon vieux père… poursuit-il, vous voyez, c’est son portrait, au-dessus de la cheminée. Eh bien, il n’aurait jamais fait une chose comme ça…_

Jamais. Et lui non plus ne recommencera pas, plus jamais, quel que soit l’enfant d’Adam ou d’Ève qui se présentera. C’est mal. Mal d’aider la Sorcière Blanche, évidemment ; mais aussi – peut-être même encore davantage – mal de vouloir faire de telles choses avec une petite fille. Il le savait déjà, obscurément, mais depuis le rugissement, c’est comme une chape de plomb qui lui obstrue la gorge, éteint son regard, pèse sur son âme. Il a projeté un crime terrible, s’est complu dans cette imagerie ignoble, et se sent profondément misérable.

_« Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur Tumnus, dit Lucy. Mais, s’il vous plaît, laissez-moi rentrer à la maison.  
— Bien sûr, dit le faune. Bien sûr, je le dois. Je le comprends, maintenant. »_

Et ils s’enfuient de son antre tous les deux, en courant, main dans la main – mais cette fois, il fait fi de sa douceur.


End file.
